


Insert Awesome Title

by Rosara21



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, Yay for random prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosara21/pseuds/Rosara21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- The way you flirt is shameful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Awesome Title

Prompt- The way you flirt is shameful (I don't remember where I found this just know it was on Tumblr, so you thank you person)(Btw this is set where they live on Earth and these two dorks live together)

"Hey Wash, I'm bad at history but I can remember when I first saw you" Tucker said as he walked past Wash who was sitting down on their couch reading a book, Wash fumbled with the book for a second and glanced in the direction of where his boyfriend had walked away. 

Sighing Wash set his book down and stood walking in the direction of where Tucker had disappeared. Wash walked into their bedroom to see Tucker faced down on the bed, Wash walked over to the bed and lied down next to Tucker and curled up into Tucker's side.

"Hey Wash?"

"Yea Tucker?"

"Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" laughter erupted from next to Tucker as Wash burst into laughter, his body shaking.

"Tucker your flirting is shameful" Wash wheezed out.

"Yea but you fucking love it" Tucker lifted his head from his pillow and grinned at Wash.

Wash looked back at Tucker a smile on his face. "Tucker did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass". Tucker laughed laying his head on Wash's shoulder.

"Hey shitty pick up lines are my thing" Tucker spoke as he lifted his head back up and leaned closer to Wash. Wash smiled and leaned closer to Tucker and kissed him lightly on the lips.


End file.
